WBVDKT Wiki:Flexible width release plans
is a page which describes upcoming features and future plans for the Flexible width skin, which is exclusive per user. It will not contain already released features. WBVDKT Wiki:Flexible width release history is for that. Release 2.06 Expected release date: December 19, 2011 ( }} days) * Bug fix: Killed shadow-mask on special pages (FFS! It won't die!) * Bug fix: Sidebar no longer overhangs the article (used to do by 1 pixel) * Bug fix: Article categories box no longer overflows when in small browser * New wiki-navigation style. The style is similar to AccountNavigation. * Edit summary and search bar text area "glows" when selected. * Search bar now has curved borders (same curve as edit summary text area) * Removed wikia footer (pointing to other wikis at bottom of page) * Completely removed floaty and static toolbar * Article has a minimum height - it will no longer be shorter than the sidebar * Removed a chunk of useless code * There is now a central CSS and JS sheet, meaning: ** Quicker and easier hotfixing ** No more mass editing clogging up the logs ** Skin customization ** Multiple skins ** Anyone can have flexible width on this wiki. ** Little chance of human error * Attribution box (pointing to MediaWiki, Wikia and Flexible Width) * Removed Flexible width attribution from sidebar * Removed Corporate footer (bit pointing to Wikia with Terms of Use stuff) as its now in the attribution box * New style for table of content, including the below * The whole heading of the table of contents is now the toggle button * The sidebar now has collapsible sections Wiki-week With the 2.06 release comes "Wiki-week", which will features a dark skin that will be active for a single week, to mark the second anniversery of the WBVDKT Wiki. It will include a complete, but temporary, overhaul to the current skin, on top of the 2.06 updates. It causes a considerable amount of frame rate drop compared to the regular skin, and so will either be temporary or, if permanent, optional. * Three distinct page sections: ** Sidebar ** Header (part with wiki-navigation and account navigation) ** Main article (includes title, actions, and footer) * Each page section: ** Light gray border ** "Glowing" shadow (toggleable, disabled by default) ** Ten-pixel curved borders ** A large margin ** Gradiented background (dark blue to slightly lighter) * More prominent starfield background (same as default, seen underneath current sidebar) * White text * Lighter blue links (for visibility) * Lighter bullet point (for visibility) * Removal of "admin dashboard" module from special pages * Compatible with: ** All regular pages ** Upload forms ** Search bar ** Wiki tables Incomplete features: * Infobox changes (infoboxes are independantly styled - it will take time to categorize them for easier editing) * Edit window (No styles intentionally applied, but currently looks buggy) * Category box * Special pages wiki header For a preview, click here Long term The following may be (id est not certainly) implemented at a later date relative to the next update. *Either (in order of preference): *# Make collapsible menus *# Reintroduce Monaco's style of menus *# Move the Wiki-Navigation from the WikiHeader to the sidebar (requires a lot of work) *Move action buttons from wiki page header to wiki header, and seperate (to make more equivalent to Wikipedia) Not currently planned The following are currently not planned to be implemented, but note the connotations of them being noted at all. *Reverting the edit preview from a pop-up back to a page *Changing a lot of the layout much at all from now on (done too much, now is enough)